New Years Last Year
by hpmoofrog
Summary: With life complicated, Jessie hasn't seen him since last year. When he shows up for a visit, she wishes he wouldn't leave again. One shot human fic thingy. Jessie and Buzz.


Author's Notes: Thought I might just want to do a holidayish story. I missed Christmas, so… how 'bout New Years? It's a human fic one shot thingy. The time frame is modern, opposed to my other human fic. Yup yup,

Love,

Hpmoofrog

* * *

Jessie Pride looked back to examine her work. Balloons and Streamers plastered the gymnasium, and in the middle specifically was a net of balloons that would drop at midnight. There was also a light and sound panel at the front. It looked decent to her, so she went on to check on her older brother.

Woody always stressed things too much. He worried about the icy snow outside in the 9 degree weather, and if everyone was going to make it. He'd spent the last half hour trying to shovel the sidewalks and parking spaces in vain.

He came inside adjusting his signature cowboy hat, and moved on to the food. Jessie walked out of the gym and caught her brother short. She knew his posture and movements too well. "Come on Woody! It's going to turn out just fine, like last year," she encouraged.

_Last year._

The words echoed in her mind.

Last year she had fallen in love on New Years Eve.

Jessie shook off the feelings. Besides, she hadn't seen him for the longest time. She wasn't even sure she _was_ in love anymore.

"…so what do you think Jessie?" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Uh, what?" Woody looked somewhat annoyed. "What do you think?" he gestured to the assortment of food on the counter. "Oh, yeah, it's great."

"Well c'mon, help me put up some last minute decorations." He started to lead her away. As she was, she still thought deeply. _Last year._

After Woody and Jessie had finished setting up the entire party, guests started to arrive. Someone commented how they were a little thirsty, and Woody smacked his head. He'd forgotten that part. "Jessie, can you go put together some punch in the back? The stuff is all there…" She rolled her eyes, but agreed.

* * *

"_Um, excuse me but I believe we have not met…are you a friend of Woody's?" "I should hope so. I am his sister." "Oh, I'm sorry, Woody never told me he had a sister." "Actually, we didn't know until a little while ago. So howdy, I'm Jessie Pride!" "Hello, Jessie. My name is Buzz Lightyear. What?" "Ha, sorry, it's kind of a funny name. Did you know that Lightyear is a brand of tire?" "Erm, yes, I actually hear that a lot…" "Well Mr. Lightyear, nice to meet ya."_

* * *

"Jess, is that punch ready yet?" "Yeah yeah, I'm coming. Hold your horse." Jessie came out of the back and placed the drink on counter. "Jessie!" she twirled around. "Oh, howdy Bo!" The pale woman walked up to her. "Fantastic party; I'm excited to get a little action with the sheriff over there," Bo said. Jessie giggled, and the two continued the conversation for a while. Her glance fell upon the door, and her bright green eyes grew wide.

There he stood.

They noticed each other right away. Jessie wanted to spring over to him, but Woody beat her to it. They too advanced in a conversation, but he kept looking over back at her. Bo finally caught the look. "Hey, isn't that Buzz?" Jessie nodded anxiously.

Buzz broke away from Woody, and came towards Jessie and Bo. "Bo, Jessie!" They both felt pure instinct to hug, but ignored it. He awkwardly extended a hand to Jessie, and they shook hands. "How is school?" said Bo. "Oh, well same old same old. The city there is so big," he replied. "So what brings you here?" Jessie said, hoping with all her might that he wasn't going to leave again. "Y'know, just visiting for the party."

Inside the gym the music started to play. "Well, let's get in there. I'm sure there are plenty of people who are dying to see you again," said Jessie a little disappointedly.

Buzz started the night by visiting with old friends, but made sure to dance with Jessie in a group once in a while. They eased up a little more, and Jessie found herself hopelessly falling in love all over again.

While Buzz went over to visit with Rex and Trixie over in the corner Bo took Jessie aside. "You still like him, don't you?" Jess tried to act clueless. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh come on, you've been flirting with him the entire night!" She looked down and took interest in her boots. "How obvious was it?" Bo smiled. "More obvious from him…"

"You think he likes me?" asked Jessie. "I think so, he's followed you around everywhere, and he certainly doesn't act that way around me," Bo remarked. "Well what about… Dolly? He was certainly happy to see her." "Not the same. He might have been attracted to her for awhile, but now, not so much." Jessie thought some more. "How about, Trixie?" "Nah, not his type." Jessie's thoughts went into a flurry. _Does he really like me?_

From the gym suddenly echoed the voice of a guy named Mike. He served as the DJ for the dance. "This next song is Ladies choice."

* * *

"_This is one of my favorite songs! Come on Buzz, let's go get out on the dance floor!" "Um, well…" "What's the matter Buzz? Don't you know how to dance?" "Well yes. I'm actually quite good at the Paso Doble, but…" "Ooooh, I see, you don't know how to not 'fancy' dance. It's easy. All you got to do is jump and do some wacky stuff. Lookit, see? You're not embarrassed of me are you?" "No, no, go ahead."_

* * *

She tapped his shoulder. "Buzz, do you wanna dance?" He looked ultimately relieved. "I thought you'd never ask." They started into a soft waltz. It started out tumbling. Jessie tried to keep up, but it wasn't turning out so good.

"Jess, hold on." He whispered into her ear. Buzz whisked her around, and pulled her into the moves. She fit perfectly against his chest, whirling around the dance floor. He pulled her in close. She felt his breath on her face.

The song ended too quickly. Everyone looked at the scoreboard that served as a countdown. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" They celebrated. It was the new year!

Jessie and Buzz walked out, and sat in the hallway. They heard the group singing _Auld Lang Syne_ together. "Happy new years Jess," Buzz said softly. "Happy new years," she replied falling into his arms.

* * *

"_Oh, Jess, what's the matter?" "You, you're leaving tomorrow. I tried to pretend this day wouldn't come…" "Don't cry, please? I'll be back in two years. Once I get my degree, I'll come strait home, I promise." "I, know." "Come sit with me in the grass. I want to show you something. Do you see the stars?" "Yes…" "Look at all of them. There are so many, shining bright at us." "I suppose so." "None of them, not one star, can compare to you Jess. You are my star, and so long as you live, you will never stop being the light of my life.."_

* * *

"Jessie, wake up," Buzz said lightly shaking her back. She slowly got up, and giggled. "Oh, I didn't know I fell asleep." She studied his face. "Buzz, is something wrong?" "Jess, I have to leave." "What? R-right now?" He nodded sadly. "I, I tried all I could to get here, but I have to be back at school tomorrow."

She felt like she was choking, and slowly and painfully dying. Tears came fast.

"B-Buzz…" she was trembling in his arms. He kissed her for the first time. "D-do you remember what I told you last year?" Jessie nodded, remembering the words. "N-not one star, can compare to you. You are my star, and so long as you live, you will never stop being the light of my life."

Good bye.

* * *

_Oh gosh, sorry for the sad and sappy story guys. I'm kind of in a down mood right now, so that's why I haven't been writing my other human fic. I'll try and update it soon. Reviews?_


End file.
